


Lo que no se dice

by Shameblack



Series: Te lo digo en silencio [3]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Como adolescentes, Como si no hubiera tiempo, M/M, No lo hay, Rubelangel, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiere responderle que sí, que coño, eso es lo que ha estado esperando. Pero no puede porque ya tiene encima todo lo que puede llegar a ser Rubén, que muerde, araña y no le deja decir una sola palabra. </p>
<p>Y le gustaría pensar que es algo más, que es algo mejor que una metida de mano de adolescentes estúpidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que no se dice

**Author's Note:**

> De esas veces en que la madrugada te hace estas cosas. Y luego están ellos.

―Vamos a quitarnos el aliento―le susurra entre cada beso, mientras la colcha cae por un lado.

Quiere responderle que sí, que coño, eso es lo que ha estado esperando. Pero no puede porque ya tiene encima todo lo que puede llegar a ser Rubén, que muerde, araña y no le deja decir una sola palabra. No se molesta –jamás lo hace- pero reacomoda sus piernas entorno a su cadera y golpea ahí, donde siente algo crecer, solo para poder obtener un gemido de respuesta, que es grave, bajo y está sobre su oreja.

Mueve las manos por todos lados, no decidiendo ni dónde ponerlas. Piensa que deberían de quitarse algo de ropa, para que eso sea más decente y menos apurado. Para poder pensar que es algo mejor que una metida de mano de adolescentes estúpidos. Pero no hay nadie que le quite la camisa y no se atreve a quitársela él.

―Mangel―el aliento le golpea sobre la mejilla, caliente y suave.  Esa voz le hace cosas malas, porque es sobrenatural escucharle tantas veces gritar agudo y que ahora le hable tan bajo, tan grave.

Menea las caderas como contestación y puede ver la sonrisa naciente en Rubiuh, que le muerde luego la boca y le encaja las uñas en los hombros.  Quiere moverse más, quiere muchas cosas pero no puede. Nunca puede.

―Pronto van a llegar―dice contra sus labios, pasándose luego la lengua. Sí, seguro que pronto llegan pero no le interesa. Hace tanto que no se veían, hace tanto que no lo tocaba que puede mandar a tomar por culo que Cheeto y los otros vayan a llegar en cualquier momento porque por alguna razón su departamento es el punto de reunión.

No le interesa y lo demuestra besándole más fuerte, pasando los dedos entre el cabello y adentro de la camisa. Quiere hacer muchas cosas y le encoña no tener el tiempo. Pero se olvida de todo cuando siente su cremallera bajarse y la sonrisa de Rubius es casi melódica y toda una proeza. Avienta la cabeza hacia atrás cuando puede sentir los dedos enrollarse, lento y fuerte.

Quiere quitarle la ropa y besarle entero. Quiere que se la pase diciendo su nombre contra el oído. Quiere tanto pero no hay tiempo y es injusto.

―Córrete para mí―murmura encima de su boca, con sus cabellos picándole en la cara.  Su sonrisa es canalla y solo le provoca ganas de mordérsela. Lo hace y se siente el cielo porque prácticamente es la presión perfecta,  es el momento perfecto.

Abre los ojos solo pare ver la cara de orgasmo que su amigo compone, para grabársela por milésima vez en la mente y tener en qué pensar los siguientes meses que no le tenga ahí, enfrente. Lo ve gruñir y luego hundir su cara en su cuello, respirando rápido y gimiendo bajo. Le acaricia la nuca y le besa la coronilla.

―También te extrañé.

Siente sus manos abrazándole por los costados, masajeando lento y en círculos.

―Mangel.

―Rubiuh―y  el levanta la cara y le sonríe entero antes de besarle rápido, casi sin contacto.

Rubén se levanta y le acomoda la ropa, con esa mueca de suficiencia que muchas veces le gusta componer. Dice un «Ya no sé cómo podrás vivir sin mí» que suena más real de lo que le hubiera gustado. Contesta un «No sé» quedo, porque es verdad. Porque desde hace tiempo que no lo sabe.

―¡Hemos llegado! ―grita Alex desde la entrada, pueden oír los pasos y la risa tenue de Cheeto.

Pero Rubén le mira serio, casi triste. Mangel le besa lento y breve, le acaricia la cara porque quiere hacerlo antes de que ya no pueda, antes que tengan que poner todo esto de lado, como siempre.

Rompe el beso antes de ir hacia la puerta y salir. Alex le sonríe y abraza leve, luego a Rubius. Éste después se encamina hacia la cocina, palmeando el hombro de Mangel en el trayecto.

―¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

―Nada importante―ve la espalda desaparecer tras la pared―. Solo matando el tiempo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía, gramática, o sintaxis.


End file.
